Quédate
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Era lo mejor para las dos. No quería causarle problemas, por eso se iba. *SakuHina*


**D**isclaimer: Masashi Kishimotito manda.

**A**dvertencia: SakuraxHinata. x3 AU

* * *

**Quédate.**

_**—**Sakura... san._

_—Lo siento Hinata-chan. Espero que seas muy feliz con alguien que te ame. Como tú dices: Lo nuestro... no puede ser._

9:00 am.

**— **¿Haruno Sakura? —preguntó la profesora observando la sala en busca de la presencia de la chica, sin resultados.

Cuando escuchó aquel nombre, se le revolvió el estomago de angustia. Bajó la mirada a sus piernas y apretó sus manos sobre su falda. Y cerró los ojos con firmeza.

—Hinata, Hinata —llamó su compañero del otro extremo en susurro que se le lograra escuchar—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella reaccionó enseguida.

—Sí, Naruto-kun.

—Estas rara. Porque mejor no vas al baño.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué sucede allá atrás? —preguntó la docente al oír la conversación.

—Hinata no se encuentra bien, profesora.

— ¿Es verdad?

—Am... estoy un poco mareada.

—Ve al baño, cuando te encuentres mejor entra a clases.

—Gracias profesora —rápidamente salió del aula. Cuando llegó al tocador femenino, miró su reflejo y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente—. Sakura...

14:00 pm.

No sabía con exactitud hacia donde iba. Sus ojos perlados iban puestos en el suelo. Iba hacia donde la llevaba el viento.

—_Debe odiarme. ¿Qué haré? —_pensó en su amiga. Tenía miedo, no podría decírselo, más por su familia. Dejó de pensar en eso por un segundo, y se fijó en la hora de su celular— _14:10... ella se va a las 16:00. ¿Debería? Quizás no quiere verme._

Paró en seco, llevando el celular a su pecho y presionándolo.

Algo suave rozó su mano. Observó, y tomó aquello.

— ¿Un pétalo de Cerezo? Pero en esta época es raro... _¿Una señal?_

15:55 pm.

Aeropuerto.

— ¿Vamos Sakura? —dijo un adulto acompañando a la joven de extraños cabellos rosados, cargando unas cuantas maletas.

—Sí, papá. —sentió una presión fuerte en su pecho. No quería irse, pero era lo mejor. No causarle problemas a su alrededor, no causarle daño innecesario, no verla en la escuela... era lo mejor.

— ¡Sakura-san! —aquello la volteó enseguida, y se sorprendió. Hinata había llegado inesperadamente y vio sus ojos transmitiendo decisión.

— ¿Hi-Hinata-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Sakura-san, yo...! ¡No te vayas! —Hinata quería decirlo tan fuerte para que todos la escucharan, haciendo entender que lo importante son las dos, los demás no importa.

—Sakura, tenemos que irnos, el avión va a partir. —dijo el padre sujetando el hombre a la menor.

—No, espera un momento. —se soltó. Deseaba escucharla, decir aquellas cosas que jamás las dijo.

— ¡Por favor Sakura, no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! —con los ojos sollozos, suplicaba. Sus manos posadas su pecho, costaba decir las palabras pero eran necesaria para no perderla— Sé que me equivoqué, solo pensé en mí, y te pido perdón. No quiero que te alejes de mí.

—Hinata...

—Quiero tomar tu mano al salir de clases, sentir tus labios a escondidas de los demás; dormir junto a ti... ¡Te amo Sakura! ¡Quédate... por favor! Yo... no me importa lo que diga mi padre... o los demás... Yo te amo...

16:00 pm.

El altavoz avisó sobre el avión que iba a partir a Inglaterra.

El padre de Sakura se tensó.

—Sakura, hija... no se que es todo esto, pero vamos a perder el avión.

—No papá, no iré a ningún lado, yo me quedo. —con decisión, enmarcó una sonrisa lo bastante tierna, como modo de respuesta a la azabache.

—Sa-Sakura-san... —cuando la oyó, unas cuantas cosquillas sintió en su estomago. Se secó las escasas lagrimas del blanquecino rostro.

Feliz, se sentía feliz ya que ella no se iba.

Ya no le importaba nada.

A paso normal, Sakura se fue acercando, entonces la contemplo por un segundo y la abrazó.

—Me quedaré. También te amo, Hinata.

—Sakura.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué hacía escribiendo esto? Es lo más cursi que he hecho... detesto esto . . ¿Pero quedó lindo? Veamos... aclaraciones... am... Sakura y Hinata mantenían una relación, sin que nadie lo supiera, pero Hinata no podía seguir con esto por su familia, ya saben... el papá. Entonces Sakura decide irse del país para hacerle daño, no verla porque puede sufrir por amor, y toda esa cursilerías. En lo personal, adoro la pareja, es demasiado kawaii. **El SakuHina dominará el mundo** xD Además que Hinata es muy tímida y necesita unos cuantos empujoncitos para decir lo que siente, y para eso está Sakura que es de carácter fuerte, diciendo que la ama o una escena que demuestre sus sentimientos sin timidez x3.

Eso sería.

**¿Review's? **

**El SakuHina es Hermoso, tienes que sentirlo x3**

Esta pag, necesita ser llenada por esta pareja... ¿alguien me apoya?


End file.
